PEREGRINO CAMINO A FINISTERRA
by Sanfaka
Summary: Una Travesia, un trabajo escolar, una tarea, una vida al descubierto por el camino a Finisterra. Esta es la cronica de un Joven estudiante asignado a guiar a un misterioso personaje por la ruta a Finisterra; aventuras y sabiduria traza su andar.


El PEREGRINO...

CAMINO A FINISTERRA.

Al lector:

Este diario es un escrito muy mal hecho, medio carrereado, con faltas horrograficas, y tal vez muy largo y quizás algo tedioso….pero tenga por seguro que se hizo con la mejor intención y con el mejor esfuerzo que puede este joven darle.

Como nota anexa: Durante el desarrollo de la trama se encuentran elementos textuales que corresponden a material propiedad de Mago de Oz, cabe mencionar que no poseo los derechos de este material, solo tengo algunos discos de ellos =P, pero esos corresponden al grupo y a su productora…fuera de esto, la intención es retomar algunas estrofas que han impactado en mi historia, y la intención es más un tributo…las palabras correctas para el momento correcto como siempre lo han hecho.

Ahora bien, ya cubiertos los aspectos legales y posibles amenazas de plagio, muerte o invitaciones a salir ;).

Espero este diario le sea tan agradable leerlo, como fue para mi escribirlo.

**Primera semana: Existencialismo.**

-De nuevo a las andadas- me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba por vigésima vez mi reloj de pulsera, era la 1:05 PM y ya tenía más de tres horas encerrado en este vagón, con estas 32 personas, con este dolor de cabeza; era simplemente otro regreso a mis estudios.

Este año al parecer va a ser algo diferente, pues nos asignaron el puesto de "Guías" a los estudiantes en curso; a todos y cada uno de los que estábamos en ese vagón nos correspondía llevar a una persona a un lugar ya pre-determinado. Cabe mencionar que la identidad de la persona y el lugar eran un completo misterio para nosotros.

A más de 100 Km. por hora nos dirigíamos en el tren escolar a nuestro punto de partida en medio de un desierto bastante extenso, todo esto era una locura, pero la idea de la aventura era excitante.

-Cuanto falta?- pregunto una compañera, su cara de enfado era muy notoria.

- De hecho ya estamos llegando- el instructor respondió su pregunta mientras cruzaba por el marco de la puerta deslizable del vagón.-tomen sus cosas, que en 5 minutos el tren se va a detener y en 10 minutos exactamente todos tiene que estar afuera-

Rápido pero sin prisa tomamos nuestras cosas de los compartimentos maleteros y exactamente en 5 minutos se detuvo el tren, y así como había informado el instructor, en 10 todos incluido él, nos encontrábamos afuera en medio de la nada.

Como había observado durante horas y horas anteriormente, lo único que había alrededor era arena, un sol abrasador, un viento tibio pero sofocante y uno oasis a lo lejos que asemejaban al musgo que se puede encontrar en una piedra.

- Este año, a todos y cada uno de ustedes se les a asignado una gran responsabilidad-tomó un sorbo de café y prosiguió con las instrucciones- en sus mochilas se les ha otorgado un mapa, en el cual se les establece de una manera clara, así como precisa, de a que lugar van a ir y que camino deben tomar-

-y cual es el propósito de toda esta locura?- pregunte sin pedir la palabra, pues nada de esto tenia sentido!

El instructor planto una densa mirada sobre mí y contestó: -Como todos ustedes ya han de saber, el objetivo de sus estudios es poder conocer al ser humano y estudiar su comportamiento…

-Pero llevamos dos años haciéndolo, no entiendo de que nos va a servir el perder nuestro tiempo acompañando a un individuo que nada tiene que ver con nosotros y muy probablemente tenga nada que ver con nuestra vocación, es algo entupido!, yo pago para aprender, no para ser un guía turístico!!- no podía dar crédito a la postura de mi tutor y aun peor, que la escuela estuviera de acuerdo con el!.

El guía se aproximo, y seriamente me preguntó:- Que piensas cuando escuchas que el ser humano es más que la suma de sus partes aisladas?-

- Bueno…- contesté algo extrañado por semejante pregunta tan "fuera de contexto"- desde el punto de vista fisiológico, el ser humano esta constituido de tal manera que todas y cada una de sus partes son necesarias para su pleno desarroll…-

-Que más?- interrumpió mi tutor- que tal desde el punto de vista neurológico?, o desde el punto psicológico, o quizá el metafísico?...lo primero que todos los presentes deben tener en cuenta es que _**"El ser humano es más que una pierna o un brazo, de hecho es más que un simple cuerpo físico; nuestra existencia es única y es algo que parte de la voluntad. El ser humano es irrepetible y no se puede entender por lo tanto desde un solo punto de vista, como el Fisiológico por ejemplo".**_

En ese momento, al comprender el objetivo de la tarea asignada me sentí apenado y agaché la mirada, -como no me había dado cuenta antes?!-me dije a mi mismo.

-El ser humano es una unidad- dijo nuestro tutor repitiendo en voz alta lo que mi mente gritaba.

_**Y yo comprendí en ese momento:**_

_El ser humano no lo puedo entender aferrándome a un solo punto de vista, solo viéndolo en su totalidad es como logro conocerlo; comprendí que igual me ha pasado con muchos aspectos de mi vida, como al aferrarme a solo una postura he perdido más de lo que he ganado, que interesante es el estudiar esta profesión y conocer este tipo de cosas, que productivo, y que confortante va a ser el poder enseñar esto a otros después._

-Quizá por eso voy a hacer esta travesía, para enseñar a otro….eso si lo veo interesante-

El tutor seguía con una explicación de cómo deberíamos comportarnos, sobre valores y ética, sobre principios y educación, repetía y repetía cosas que años anteriores nos había enseñado mientras tomaba tragos de su taza de café.

-Ahora vayan con cuidado y hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer, disfruten y recuerden que del suelo no pasan!- bromeaba despidiéndonos el tutor- nos veremos en un par de meses!!-

Todos nos deseamos un buen viaje y cada uno partió entonces a una dirección diferente, yo simplemente seguí un camino opuesto al de los demás, supuse que eso era lo más sensato.

Cada vez me alejaba más de aquel tren, ya no podía ver al tutor

-Quizá esté en el vagón central tomando café y leyendo un libro de Claudio Naranjo-pensé.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber partido del tren abrí mi mochila y tome el mapa que se nos había proporcionado. Al mirarlo bien_,_ me di cuenta que el camino tenia un nombre tanto extraño, primero debería seguir 10 kilómetros más adelante hasta encontrarme con el camino de la voluntad, de ahí me esperaban todavía otros 5 kilómetros hasta toparme con el primer pueblo.

-Según el mapa, en "Axiologis" voy a encontrar al "turista" al cual guiaré por el camino de Verita hasta llegar a Finisterra.- Si el camino se recorre rápido, en mes y medio terminaríamos, pero por lo pronto debía enfocarme en llegar al primer pueblo.

Una hora después de haber dejado el tren ya me encontraba en el inicio de el camino de La voluntad, y dos horas después ya había llegado a las puertas del Pueblo de Axiologis.

Se veía muy sencillo, era un pueblo con casas de adobe, situado a las faldas de una montaña, casi sacado de un cuento de Tolkien.

Entré al pueblo y me dirigí a la taberna según me indicaba el mapa, pase por las puertas de cantina tradicionales y me acerque a la barra, en ese lugar no había una sola alma bebiendo, solo el cantinero que acomodaba algunas botellas en la repisa.

-Buenas tardes- Saludé al tabernero.

- Buenas tardes, intuyo que tu eres el estudiante que va a recorrer el camino- Respondió el tabernero detrás de la barra

-Como sabe quien soy?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una banca.

-Es fácil: Primero por que conozco a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este pueblo, pues aparte de servirles los tragos, soy el pastor, el abogado, el medico, y el alcalde del pueblo…- se acerco dándome un vaso con agua, y sonriendo me dijo -tambien intuyo que haz de tener sed-

-Impresionante currículo tiene usted, intuyo que como tabernero el negocio no anda bien-

El viejo me vio y sonrió – Precisamente a ese punto iba, en este momento todos los del pueblo están celebrando el "Día de _**la libertad Axiologica **_", es en esa libertad por la cual nos guiamos es aquella que _"en vez de librarme de un obstáculo me comprometo a una causa, ella parte de mi voluntad y mi decisión"_, y sin embargo tu estas aquí, tomando un vaso de agua en la taberna local, esa es la segunda razón por la cual sé que no eres de aquí-

-Por que celebran a la libertad Axiológica?- Pregunté

-Y por que no?- me respondió el risueño Tabernero

-Libertad Axiológica…voluntad….decisión…- Repetía para comprender

_**En eso me cayó el veinte:**_

_"La libertad axiológica es aquella que me da la libertad de ser un ser humano, es la que está presente en mis metas a corto y largo plazo, es la que me da fuerza cada vez que las cosas están difíciles, pues gracias a ella recuerdo para que trabajo, para que estudio, para que vivo en ese momento. Pienso que esa libertad es la que nos hace diferentes a todos los demás organismos que habitan este planeta"_

-Veo que haz comprendido- me dijo con voz calida el viejo –Tanto pensar te ha de haber agotado, mira esta es la llave de tu habitación, solo sube la escalera y ve al fondo del pasillo, es la de la izquierda, la numero 232, anda ve a descansar que mañana será un día muy agitado-

-Gracias- le respondí devolviendo la sonrisa que nunca se borraba de su cara, tome la llave y me dirigí a la habitación de la izquierda al final del pasillo tal y como se me indicó, abrí la puerta, sin dudarlo dos veces me acosté en la cama de plumas de ganso y cerré los ojos.

-Maldición…- un pensamiento llamo mi atención-…dejé la puerta abierta….que importa!- me acomodé de nuevo y en menos de lo que puedes decir "anticonstitucionalismo", me quedé profundamente dormido.

****

-Buenos días!, boletines de informaciones- anunció con estruendo el radio despertador que siempre cargaba- hoy en el camino de Verita hubo un choque interesante: el conductor de un autobús choco con un karman guia!, el autobús se volcó hacia un precipicio, y fue a caer a un cementerio!, el recuento de los daños: el autobús solo contenía al conductor, pero este salio intacto, el auto clásico karman guia salio intacto!, por el cielo que ya no los hacen como antes!!, y en el cementerio varios muertos resultaron heridos!-

La voz altanera del locutor era un tanto molesta, por lo tanto me despertó al instante y alcance el radio para apagarlo cuando escuche algo interesante...

-El carrito se me atravesó!, se paso un alto y se me atravesó!- era el conductor del autobús que daba su versión de los hechos- yo venia dentro del limite de velocidad, hice mi alto y a mi me tocaba pasar!, pero este individuo se me atravesó!!!-

Según entendía el conductor del pequeño clásico había tenido la culpa. Pero seguí escuchando...

-Este monigote idiota se abalanzo hacia mi!- ahora el turno de hablar le correspondía al conductor del clásico- si ustedes saben en esta carretera los que tiene preferencia son los que van hacia el norte-

-Pero tu te pasaste un alto- alego el conductor del autobús

-Pero es que no hay altos!, es una autopista!- respondió el del clásico

-Como chi..... que no!- ahí esta muy claro!!!- dijo el del autobús

-Ese es tu alto idiota!-

Me parecía entretenida la discusión, ambos se daban de topes mutuamente, y eso para que voy a negarlo, si me pareció bastante entretenido, pero por un momento, me pregunté: quien tiene la razón?, pues ambos argumentos me parecían bastante convincentes...

-Ambos tienen razón- una voz venia de la puerta- los dos dicen la verdad-

Al mirar hacia la fuente de esa voz, mi mirada se encontró con un tipo algo extraño, su vestimenta era la de un monje cristiano de la orden de los franciscanos, pero él mantenía su capucha puesta y dentro de esta, donde se supone debería ir la cabeza, solo brillaban dos puntos, los cuales tenían una presencia y un brillo muy extraño, el rostro no se alcanzaba a apreciar, parecía como si esos puntos estuvieran suspendidos en un vació dentro de su vestimenta.

-Como sabe que ambos tiene razón? Eso no puede ser cierto, solo uno debería tener la razón!-le cuestioné al tipo

-El conductor del autobús tenia varios años que no pasaba por esa intersección, en la cual antes había un alto para los que van al norte y otro para los que van al oeste, pero eso cambio hace un par de años, ahora ya nadie toma ese camino para el oeste, no tiene caso si a 1 kilómetro mas delante del lugar del choque existe un puente edificado para los viajeros con una vista panorámica impresionante, sin embargo tiene razón en que existe un alto, inservible y obsoleto, pero es un alto, ya nadie lo toma en cuenta, y es por ello que el conductor del clásico, el cual es un tipo de dinero que siempre pasa por ahí para ir a su viñedo, lo ignoró, de hecho como había mencionado antes, todos lo hacen, ese alto es meramente un adorno- me contesto el monje tranquila y serenamente, su voz mostraba total seguridad de lo que decía

Quedé un poco anonadado ante la respuesta del tipo, pero no era en si lo que había dicho lo que me impresionó, si no lo elocuente que fue al hacerlo!, sin embargo reaccioné rápido

-Entonces el alto existe y el conductor del clásico tuvo la culpa- mencione

-No, para el conductor, ese alto es meramente un adorno, pues así se toma actualmente-

-Entonces- proseguí tratando de buscar una sola verdad y no dos como me había dicho el tipo- el conductor del autobús tiene razón!-

Yo sabia que si no era uno iba a ser otro el culpable, no hay explicación lógica para que no haya un culpable y a cambio de eso existan dos verdades, es imposible!.

-No, el conductor hizo su alto tal y como lo había hecho año tras año tiempo atrás, el conocía ese camino tal y como era la ultima vez que paso por ahí, y también recuerda que el alto de los que van al norte era algo importante para el buen funcionamiento del transito, por lo tanto lo toma en cuenta tal y como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo- me respondió tranquilamente el monje.

-Es imposible, tiene que haber una realidad y solo una verdad!- le refuté al tipo- como me puedes explicar o justificar que existen dos verdades y que ninguno es responsable de el accidente!-

-Los dos son responsables de ese choque, pues el conductor del autobús pudo haberse informado de los cambios en la ruta y pudo haber evitado que se volcara un autobús y que este se llevara tremendo susto- la voz del cristiano era inalterable-y por su parte el conductor del clásico, pudo haber tomado en cuenta que un alto por mas olvidado que este se encuentre, a final de cuentas es un alto.....pero ninguno de los dos hizo esto, cada uno ve las cosas de diferente manera, a su manera-

-Y como me darías una explicación lógica de que esto es sustentable?- le cuestioné

-Este accidente es un simple ejemplo de lo que los filósofos llaman "**_fenomenologia_**", _esta corriente sustenta que cada uno ve las cosas según su experiencia, cada uno tiene una verdad propia, es decir, si dos personas ven un mismo objeto, ambas tiene una explicación muy propia y quizá muy diferente de lo que ven, los sujetos no ven el objeto tal y como es, si no que ven la apariencia que este tiene._ Por lo tanto ellos no ven como sucedió el accidente, si no como aparenta ser- me respondió el franciscano, y prosiguió con lo siguiente:-acaso a ti no te ha pasado?, que al hablar con alguien ambos tratan un mismo tema u objeto, pero tienen puntos de vista muy diferentes?-

**_Esa pregunta me hizo pensar, baje la mirada y por un momento hice una introspección en mis recuerdos, y me di cuenta:_**

_Que me ha pasado una cantidad de veces que son casi incontables, cada vez que discutía con un amigo, con un hermano con papá y mas frecuente con mamá, siempre pasaba eso, los dos no nos entendíamos, pero es que no consideraba la posibilidad de que lo que el otro me decía era lo que el pensaba, creía y vivía ,era su realidad, y por mi parte también le establecía lo que yo sentía y lo que mi experiencia de vida me había enseñado._

_Cuantas amargas discusiones pude evitar por no tomar en cuenta este punto que viéndolo bien hasta de manera lógica y por deducción empírica pude haber entendido._

Al tener esta idea en mente, levante la mirada para ver al cristiano, peor el ya no se encontraba a la vista, se había retirado quien sabe a donde, en eso tuve una ligera sensación de tristeza, pero no la tomé en cuenta. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y cavilé sobre la idea del cristiano misterioso, quise pensar que este era un tipo medio loco que quería llamar la atención, y que probablemente había inventado todo, desde la biografía de los conductores hasta como paso el accidente.

-El estúpido este no hizo el alto!- escuchaba aun la disputa entre los conductores por el radio

-Estúpido yo?- respondió el del clásico- quien en su estúpido sano juicio toma el camino viejo hacia el oeste cuando a un kilómetro hay un estúpido puente que te lleva por un estupido camino que tiene una estupida mejor vista!!! -

El comentario del puente llamo mi atención, era lo mismo que me mencionó el tipo loco de hace un rato

-Bueno señoras y señores- anuncio el locutor- recuerden que si van al norte va haber un accidente por lo tanto esperen tener mucho trafico, les damos gracias al señor Frutsi dueño de los viñedos "Pau Pau" y a Don Bimbo conductor de autobús que después de 10 años de retirado volvió de nuevo a las andadas por este tan divertido pleito sobre un alto, que cosas no?!, bueno damas y caballeros, lechugas y chayotes, los dejo con la canción de "Strawberry fields forever", esto es todo por el momento, nos vemos al ratón!-

Por un momento quede espaciado, lo que el cristiano loco me había dicho era verdad, bueno ahora dejaba de creer que estuviera tan loco, pero lo que me dijo era verdad!.

Sentí la necesidad de buscar y encontrar al tipo, y saber como es que había acertado a lo que en verdad paso. Me levanté de la cama, me arreglé lo mas rápido que pude y baje a la taberna para preguntar sobre el.

Me acerqué a la barra y le pregunte al tabernero que si había visto a donde se dirigió el franciscano

-En un momento regresa- me respondió el tabernero con una amble sonrisa como la noche anterior- por lo pronto me dijo que le diera de almorzar, que desea: estofado de ternera o albóndigas?-

-Estofado por favor-

El tabernero rápidamente me sirvió un gran plato de estofado de ternera que tenia en la olla, el cual depuré con un tremendo gusto, poco a poco, saboreando cada bocado. Al terminar el ultimo bocado, deje caer la cuchara con una satisfacción total, ese era uno de los platillos mas exquisitos que había probado en mi vida.

-Te agradó el platillo?- me pregunto una voz familiar a mi derecha

Al voltear mire de nuevo al monje, el cual tenía una copa de vino en sus manos

-Si estuvo muy bueno- le conteste con agrado- jamás había probado algo parecido

- La comida por aquí es diferente a la cual acostumbras- me dijo el monje- alimenta el cuerpo y el alma, te levanta el espíritu si estás caído, y te activa dándote la suficiente energía para llegar hasta la cena-

-Entonces si que es diferente- le contesté- en mi tierra normalmente es diferente, pues hay los restaurantes de comida rápida o corrida, los cuales solo sirven algo que apenas puede ser llamado alimento, pero aun así nos acostumbramos a ello-

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que aquí las cosas son diferentes a las de tu tierra- dijo el cristiano mientras tomaba un poco de vino

Me incliné sobre la barra para reposar la comida, cuando recordé el accidente de la mañana, así que me reincorpore, y me dispuse a aclarar mis dudas.

-Monje cuéntame como es que supiste lo que paso en aquel accidente por la mañana?-

-Lo sé por que estuve ahí- me contesto con la misma calma que en la mañana- yo presencié el acontecimiento-

-Conocías a las personas?-

- No- me contestó

-Entonces como supiste que pasó?-le pregunte intrigado- como pudiste deducir la vida de ellos?-

-Observando, escuchando, puse mi atención- me contestó.

-Pero sigo sin entender como es que ellos no se dieron cuenta?-

-Ellos estaban basándose en sus experiencias pasadas, jamás pusieron atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sabían y no a lo que realmente pasaba- contesto el monje tomando otro trago de la copa de vino.

-Pero como es que tu no te guiaste por lo que sabías o por tu "experiencia"?, considero que yo lo habría hecho-

El monje tomo otro trago, mas jamás volteo hacia mi -tomé el papel de la "**_metaposicion_**"- contesto dejando la copa de vino sobre la barra

-que es eso?-

-_La metaposición es simplemente ver desde fuera un acontecimiento y darse cuenta que es lo que influye en él_, por ejemplo, las dos personas que discutían sobre quien tuvo la culpa del choque, ellas se enfocaban solo en su verdad y no podían ver que existían dos verdades, ellos seguían según su experiencia y seguían con ese plan, ninguno de los dos quiso observar la situación desde afuera, ninguno quiso ver que ambos tenían razón, y que a la vez ambos eran responsables de lo sucedido- me respondió

-Y tu si?, has de ser un gran sabio para poderlo conocer, por que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso, es mas no sabia de la existencia de la nombrada "fenomenologia", o de la tal "metaposicion"- le dije sin mirarlo, mientras pedía al tabernero un vaso con agua.

El monje volteo hacia mi y me respondió con voz seria- Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes joven estudiante, es por ello que estáis aquí-

Al mirar donde debería ir su rostro, me di cuenta que tenia puesta una mascara negra simple, la cual asemejaba una cara normal, solo tenia los ojos descubiertos, las fosas nasales y el espacio de la boca también, mientras que todo lo demás se encontraba cubierto por la interesante pieza.

-_Me parece difícil concebir que puedes ver las cosas desde "afuera de la situación", no entiendo como puedes usar la metaposicion, bueno en si quizá no sea tan difícil, pues a este termino lo identifico yo con esa pequeña vocecilla que en veces me indica que está mal, que esta bien y que esta pasando, quizá eso es lo que se conoce como metaposicion, entonces eso quiere decir que si veo las cosas como son, pero solo después de haber sucedido el evento-_

-Solo tú sabes que es lo que sientes y que es lo que tienes- contestó el monje de nuevo mirando hacia la barra.

Por un momento nos invadió un espacio vació de comunicación, el silencio era notable, considerando que éramos los únicos en el lugar contando al tabernero.

-Mi nombre es Francisco por cierto- traté de presentarme con el cristiano- y cual es tu nombre?-

-Yo no tengo nombre- me contesto

-Bueno quien eres?, alguien tienes que ser- le insistí

-Yo soy al que vas a guiar por el camino hacia Finisterra, fuera de eso yo soy quien tú quieras, la verdad... no es muy importante- me contestó de nuevo con su familiar calma.

La idea de acompañar a ese tipo por casi 200 Km. hacia el lugar de Finisterra me pareció un tanto desagradable por un lado pues se veía que no era muy amigable y aparte era algo raro, sin embargo por otro lado, me parecía una idea interesante pues al parecer él sabía de muchas cosas, y quizá podría demostrarle que yo sabía un tanto mas.

(Fin del primer capitulo, en algunos dias subiré la segunda entrega de esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado)


End file.
